


White Rose mini Lewd

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strange insertion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a short lewd fic involving Ruby's love of weapons
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	White Rose mini Lewd

Weiss didn’t exactly have much experience with people who were as devoted to their obsession with weapons as her partner, or people who were weapon fanatics for that point, but Weiss knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wouldn’t find another woman who loved the cold steel presence of the hilt of a weapon exploring the inner walls of their pussy. Then again, Weiss wouldn’t do this with any other woman who wasn’t Ruby Rose. 

“Ahh!! Weiss yes...c-can you please touch that spot again? It um...it felt really good.” When she asked like that how could Weiss refuse her, especially when Ruby was in such a scandalous state right now. Thanks to the glyph restricting her hands above her head, Ruby was left completely defenseless and on display for the ex-heiresses to enjoy as the hovering summoned arm of her knight continued to drag the hilt of her rapier in and out of her girlfriend’s stretched pussy, the hilt only ever coming out enough to wear only the pommel remained inside the scythe-wielder. And thanks to the summoned tendrils that Weiss had called from her glyphs, she was able to keep Ruby’s legs spread apart so that her scroll had a clear view of her pussy as the hilt of her trusty rapier continued to work its way in and out of Ruby’s pussy, the angle of insertion often changing so that the pommel would drag along all the special spots that made Ruby cry out in ecstasy.

Weiss always felt that Ruby looked sexy in any state of dress, but for now Ruby felt that she would look absolutely dashing in nothing but her birthday suit as she continued to get fucked, every bead of sweat that was generated from her body on display as Ruby continued to pant and breath heavily. Her C-cup sized breasts rising and falling with every heavy breath she took as Ruby continued to fight back the impending orgasm that threatens to rip through her body. Her pink and very erect nipples that had earlier been the focus of Weiss’s attention as she lightly nibbled on Ruby’s right one while she played with the other one. And last but certainly not least, Ruby’s hourglass waist which was currently the obsession of two summoned hands belonging to a pair of Imps that Weiss had slain in her career. 

“You’re getting close aren’t you Ruby?” Weiss asked, a sinister chuckle ringing out from her as she observed the shameful glance Ruby made towards the ground. The younger woman had only been in this lewd state for about 5 minutes now and Ruby could already feel herself getting dangerously close to her limit. “Ruby you know I could care less about your endurance right? Your pleasure is all that matters to me. If you need to come, then feel free to do so.” 

Weiss’s permission was all the push Ruby needed to be met with an explosive finish that rocked her core and clenched up her body. Feeling the effects of her orgasm hit her, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as she threw her head back and loudly cried her lover’s name out loud. She clenched her fist and curled her toes as her back arched and her body began to violently quake in response to her pussy being filled with as much of Mytenaster’s hilt as it could handle.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but once Ruby had finally Weiss had her knights arm withdraw her prized rapier from her girlfriend’s pussy. A small gasp escaped Ruby’s mouth as the pommel of Mytenaster finally exited her pussy. Satisfied with the amount of content her scroll captured, Weiss finally ceased her recording and returned her scroll to her pocket.

“Now then, did you enjoy that my love?” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear as she leaned forward, her left hand wandering towards Ruby’s crotch so her fingertips were able to trace the lips of Ruby’s pussy. Save for a small whimper, Ruby didn’t answer her lover, she simply placed a quick kiss on her cheek which quickly escalated into a passionate kiss shared between the two women as Weiss turned to face her girlfriend, a smile plastered on both women mouth as they met for a loving kiss.


End file.
